1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication and more specifically to facilitating communications based on trust information generated based on a previously established trusted relationship.
2. Introduction
Traditionally, the public switched telephone network (PSTN) was utilized for inter-organization communication in the form of two-way calling or conference calling with more than one participant. However, evolving technology such as Voice over IP (VoIP) allows users to communicate over the Internet using a richer feature set than the features provided by the traditional PSTN. A VoIP system enables voice communication over an IP-based network, such as the Internet, and includes advanced features such as video over IP, telephony presence, and multi-modal communications. These advanced features can be used internally in each organization, but due to organization security restrictions they are not generally available for inter-organization communications across organizational boundaries. Telephone numbers are universal and can be used on voice over IP (VoIP) systems as well as on traditional telephony systems. Telephone numbers are distributed as the address of VoIP devices that are interconnected to the public switched telephone network (PSTN).
One key technical problem to realize large-scale inter-organization is providing trusted and secure communications without falling prey to malicious or unwanted communications. If an attacker provides a false SIP address, the calls to the phone number are sent to the false SIP address, exposing the call to the attacker for eavesdropping or hijacking. It is critical to ensure the provided SIP address is correct for the target phone number. The infrastructure for collaboration between organizations should prevent attackers from acquiring the SIP addresses and making unrestricted VoIP calls to the SIP addresses. Another concern is the security of communications. Existing communication security solutions are cumbersome and/or rely on some kind of third-party verification service.